Journals of Harvest Moon High: Diamond Girls
by Its-KK-Yo
Summary: Meet the Diamond girls a quartet of best friends. Jill and Popuri are on the Sports Team, Tina is on the Student Council, and Claire is perpetually bored out of her mind, but they're all very happy together! That is until two of the Diamonds get into a fight and get suspended, leaving the other two to fend for themselves. /currently on hiatus and re-write/


**Journals of Harvest Moon High**

**Synopsis**

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

**Prologue:**

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

_**.Meet the Diamond Girls**_

A group of girls sat around a tree on the sport's field. The Principal's speech rung throughout campus. The brunette with pigtails, known as Tina, opened a bag of gummy bears. She took a handful before passing the bag to a girl with the long blonde hair. Tina shoved the gummy bears in her mouth then began speaking. "Do you guys think Gillie-bear is cute?"

The long haired blonde, Claire, took a handful of gummy bears then poured some in her mouth before passing the bag to the brunette with the ponytail. Claire sighed, but said nothing.

The brunette with the ponytail, Jill, poured gummy bears into her mouth before passing the bag to the pink haired girl. "Cute?" Jill said, "Why are you even asking me that? I've sworn off of blondish haired boys, remember?"

The pink haired girl, Popuri, made a face at the gummy bears then passed the bag to Tina. "Jill," Popuri said, "don't talk with you're mouth full, you pig!" Jill stuck out her tongue, Popuri hit her on the arm.

Tina poured the rest of the gummy bears in her mouth before popping open a bag of mini powdered donuts. Tina took a few donuts before passing the bag to Claire. "Mr. Hamilton asked me to find Gillie a girlfriend!"

"What a nosy little man," Claire said. She hated it when people interfered with her relationships. Claire poured donuts into her lap before handing the bag to Jill.

"Mayor Hammy really asked you to help Gill find a girlfriend?" Jill said, smacking on donuts. Jill handed the donuts to Popuri. Popuri held the bag between her index finger and her thumb and tossed it to Tina.

"Yup," Tina said, "Mr. Hamilton said, 'Oh, Tina, I wish Gill had a girlfriend as special as you, hint-hint.' Then I said, 'I know tons of special girls! I'll find one for Gillie!' He was speechless!" Tina emptied the bag of donuts onto her lap and opened a cake. She took a fork full of chocolate lava then handed the cake to Claire.

"Somehow," Claire said, "I don't think that's what Mr. Hamilton meant." Claire took a bite out of the cake, then handed to Jill.

"Yea," Jill said, taking a chunk out of the cake, "I'm pretty sure he meant that in a _different _way." She took a bite out of her chunk. She handed Popuri the cake, "Here you go, Poppi!"

Popuri made a face, then shoved the cake into Tina's lap. "Eeeeew, Jill close your mouth! Claire stop smacking! Tina, how can you even eat this much junk? Just looking at this sugary mess makes me feel like I've gained twenty pounds!" Popuri jumped up, "My diet is in jeopardy! I'm going for a run!"

Jill laughed and took out her ponytail before jumping up to run after her pink haired friend, her back pack in one hand, a bag of chips in the other.

_**Meet Jill Diamond**_

Jill ran across the track field and slammed into her pink haired friend. Jill sat on Popuri and straddled her. She examined her friend. "When was the last time you ate?" Popuri frowned.

"I ate this morning," she said. Popuri twisted her body to squirm out from under Jill. "Now if you don't mind I have to-" Jill tightened her thighs around Popuri's waist.

"Crackers don't count," Jill said.

"But Jill," Popuri said, "I'm on the all cracker diet."

"When is the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, it's been at least two weeks," Popuri said. Jill sighed. "Don't start with me Jill," Popuri said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Poppi," Jill said, helping her friend up, "You're an athlete you need to eat more calories than average. Only eating crackers could kill anybody, but especially you." Popuri glared at Jill.

"Easy for you to say," Popuri said. "You're thin and beautiful! You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to be me!" Popuri ran off. Jill started after, but her arm was caught. She turned to see Tina shaking her head.

"But, Tina," Jill said, "she's going to hurt herself."

"We have to let her figure these things out Jill," Tina said, "no matter how often we tell her how important or beautiful she is, Poppi's not going to believe us because we're her friends. Just spouting facts at her won't work because she isn't thinking logically she's feeling and we don't know the problem. We just need to support her and let her sort things out." Tina let go of Jill's arm, Jill sighed.

"I don't really get it and I can't stand being useless, but, if you say so, I'll let her be." Tina smiled and led Jill off.

_**Meet Tina Diamond**_

As Tina led Jill away from the track field she spotted a boy sitting under their oak tree. His eyes were blocked by his hat as he stared down at his sketch pad. "Well, howdy stranger," Tina said as she approached him. The boy looked up from his sketchbook and smiled.

"Hey, Tina, Jill," he said then yawned. Tina waved and released Jill. Jill smiled and crouched in front of the boy. Tina walked off, she had an important meeting to get to. As she sauntered through the field she spotted a platinum blonde boy leaning against the school building and writing in his journal. Tina smiled and tip toed up to him.

"Gillie-bear," she shouted as she pounced him. "I missed you!" She sat on Gill's lap and nuzzled her face against his. Gill blushed.

"Tina, we've seen each other almost everyday since the break began," Gill said, dusting his suit off. Tina picked up Gill's journal and handed it to him.

"I still missed you, you're my best friend." Tina hugged Gill and buried her face in his collar. "You smell good."

"Get a room," Claire said as she walked by.

"Grey's at the oak tree," Tina said.

"Why should I care?" Claire said and continued walking.

_**Meet Claire Sapphire**_

Claire kicked a rock, as if she'd care that he was back. She peeked around the corner and saw him sitting under the tree. Jill was sitting close by and Nami was sitting in the tree. She jumped down and landed in Grey's lap, Claire glared. Jill hugged Nami, they were talking about something. Grey covered Nami's mouth, but pulled away revealing her tongue. Nami threw her arms around Grey's neck and pulled him towards her attempting to lick him as he pushed her away laughing. Claire balled up her fist, Grey looked up and spotted her. Nami licked his face, Claire frowned and walked away. Whatever, it's not like she cared anyway. She kicked a rock, sending it flying through a classroom window. He could do whatever he wanted and girls could do whatever they wanted to him. Why should she care?

"Heads up," Jill said. Claire turned around, Jill threw something into Claire's hands and ran around her.

"Gotcha," Grey said as he came running with his arms outstretched and landed on Claire. He looked down at her, "Claire?" Claire felt her heart stop when he said her name.

"Grey, " she said. His body was pressed against her and his face was red. She stared up at his lips and could barely breathe. He stood up.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I was looking for . . ." His eyes wandered to her hands, she looked down. She was holding his hat.

"Jill," she said. She was going to choke Jill. "She forced this in my hands and ran off." Claire shoved his hat against his chest and spun around. "Bye." She said and walked off. Jill was so stupid! Claire walked past Popuri. "Which way?" Popuri pointed around the corner.

_**Meet Popuri **_

Popuri walked the opposite way of Claire and entered a hallway. She opened her locker and stared at the picture on the back wall. The boy with the purple bandanna, the object of her affection, grinned at her. She picked up her poetry journal and began to write in it.

What does she know?

I wish she would step off.

She so pretty, eyes like a doe,

What does she know?

She's just trying to help, but even so

Everything she says to me feels like a scoff

What does she know?

I wish she would step off.

"Hey, Poppi," a boy said. Popuri slammed her locker shut and turned to face him. She leaned against the locker and looked up into his big brown eyes.

"Hi, Kai," she said. He grinned and hugged her. Her journal slipped from her fingers and hit the ground. Her heart hurt, what should she say?

"How was the break?" Kai said.

"Good," she said. "I have to go." She dropped down and scooped up her journal then ran off. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hit the corner. She ran into the girl's restroom. She fell down next to the sink and pulled her knees to her chest sobbing. She was such an idiot. She dug into her bag and pulled out a row of crackers. She chewed them as she sobbed.


End file.
